gdefandomcom-20200214-history
Aftermath
Warning, this article contains spoilers for Aftermath, please proceed if you have seen it or get major spoilers. Aftermath is a GDE Series created by ChipFan111. General Plot A long time ago, EvilTP64 traps TP64 in a cell and expands his influence in GDE, the series takes after this event. Season 1 Episode 0: Reminiscene 2 people with red and white text play a series of tapes that is out of order because the tape broke then they plan to find the rest, the tapes show EvilTP64 planning to eradicate TP64, and then him being locked up in a cell. Episode 1: New Colours A clip plays showing BlockBlock bailing out of the war before EvilTP64 wins then it shows in modern time, EvilTP64 talking about his victory, then ChipFan111 and Dill talking about the war then saying they will make a plan to defend themselves from EvilTP64, then it shows the allies in a cave where BlockBlock decides to exit the cave to regain his status. Episode 2: Third Party ChipFan111 and Dill see another clip about EvilTP64 having a new tower after winning the war, then BlockBlock visits ChipFan111 and Dill and asks where TP64 is, then ChipFan111 tells BlockBlock the info and told him to not tell anyone he knows, then TP64 decides to escape EvilTP64's new tower. Aftermath Battle Info This project is just explaining the war system for Aftermath. Episode 3: Jailbreak TP64 meets Evil BlockBlock before escaping, then the two break out of their cells, jump over a spike, and find FlickFlock and the two battle, eventually FlickFlock lost and the three decided to write a treaty, ChipFan111 requests to have the treaty in Redstone, then TP64 and FlickFlock sign it while Evil BlockBlock didn't sign it because it was light towards FlickFlock, then after that TP64 now owns a country in the unclaimed lands while Evil BlockBlock is nowhere to be seen. Tapes Tape Fragment 000: A tape showing EvilTP64 locking up TP64 after the war. Tape Fragment 001: A tape showing BlockBlock leaving the war and leaving TP64 in the dust. Tape Fragment 002: This tape is not shown but it is implied it reveals EvilTP64's new tower where TP64 is locked up. Characters TP64 First Appearance: Season 1 Episode 0. Roles: Season 1 Episode 0: He is shown in a tape losing the war and eventually tied up in chains. Season 1 Episode 1: He is shown in a tape with BlockBlock in the war and eventually calling BlockBlock a traitor after he left the war. Season 1 Episode 2: He decides to escape his cell in the end of the project. Season 1 Episode 3: He escapes Tower64 by winning a war with FlickFlock and then signed the treaty ChipFan111 proposed. Season 1 Episode 4: He doesn't do anything plot-based and is just a cameo in this episode. EvilTP64 First Appearance: Season 1 Episode 0. FlickFlock First Appearance: Season 1 Episode 0. ChipFan111 First Appearance: Season 1 Episode 0. Dill First Appearance: Season 1 Episode 0. BlockBlock First Appearance: Season 1 Episode 1. Blokee First Appearance: Season 1 Episode 1. Category:Article Stubs Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming